Mortal Kombat VS Jetix Universe
''Mortal Kombat VS Jetix Universe ''is an crossover fighting game. Character Roster Mortal Kombat Side * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Cyrax * Tanya * Bo' Rai Cho * Sindel * Kai * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Raiden * Reptile * Baraka * Kano * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Nightwolf * Kurtis Stryker * Havik * Drahmin * Goro * Tremor * Kitana * Jax Briggs * Kabal * Smoke * Shang Tsung * Kenshi * Mileena * Noob Saibot * Ermac * Rain * Kotal Kahn * D'Vorah * Quan Chi Jetix Side * Axel Manning * Chiro * Shade * Eva Wei * Louie Anderson * Yin * Yang * Tutenstein * Alfred Hedgehog * Corror * Ineadoor * Shredder * Rip * Andy Larkin * Sam * Crag * Abe * Skeleton King * Jordan C. Wilde * Goliath * The Tick * Will Vandom * Raphael * Ken * Inspector Gadget * Dr. Claw * Leonardo * Karai * Tilian * Maledictus T. Maggot * Goth * Hudson * Cathy Smith * Kwonwati Bosses * Shinnok (Secret) * Shao Kahn (Sub-Boss 1 of MK) * Onaga (Sub-Boss 2 of MK) * Phobos (Secret) * Alexander Paine (Sub-Boss 1 of Jetix) * Cedric (Sub-Boss 2 of Jetix) * Paine Kahn (Final Boss 1) * Ondric (Final Boss 2) Game Modes * Story * Brawl * VS * Arcade Ladder * Training * Endurance * Tag Team * Survivor * Challange Tower * Character Creation * Krypt * Shop * Options * Extra Plot The rages have been consume all fighters was been evolved about collide in Mortal Kombat and Jetix Universe. Wrath of Paine Kahn have arrived and they will be collide both the universe, more that rage live what they done doing. Shao Kahn's force are ready to destroy our realms, living to fleshing of shokan and tarkatan are make to be unleashed to destroy earthrealm. Scorpion returns in netherrealm, to tell true was about murder his family and clan by Quan Chi. Raiden will reclamed to saved all realms was about destroy Shao Kahn's portal, again. Alexander Paine have plan to kill humanity, when the Jetix Alliance have fallen into underworld found, Firus have left to crystal of deamon and Andy have destroy the horrormachine. Longer if will be desice himself, Axel will be revive our allies, they slay and destroy the Alexander Paine's portal. Both universe will collide and two villains will fused up and they will consume the rage, live the most danger into world and will be evolved that rage. Paine Kahn have build new rage turn into wrath. When two world will colide and the most inclusion have merged the new wrath into ultimate wrath. The evolved "Super Kombat Rage" into "Kombat Wrath", to getting the "Ultimate Kombat Wrath", even now is going wrong, Onaga and Cedric are been fused because was about great world collide, turn into the Kombat Wrath power named Ondric, the most danger of multiverse have been merged and other characters have been used Ultimate Kombat Wrath to more strongers and unleashed, the war have begun. Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe is told in 28 chapters. with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover